The Super Smash Brothers School for Smashers
by Pikachuwei
Summary: To become a Smasher, one has to graduate from school! Follow the class of 4B as they strive to become Smashers! My first story, so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so please don't flame me!!!!!**

_Prologue_

_The Super Smash Brothers School for Smashers is the best and most expensive school in the Nintendo system. Those who are fortunate enough to be able to attend will go through two years of intense training to see if they have what it takes to become the new generation of Smashers, the peacekeepers of the system who constantly thwart the plans of evil villains who try to take over the system._

_The head master of the school is none other than the leader of the first generation of Smashers, the mighty Master Hand…_

**So, how was that? a bit clichéd, maybe, but please review!!!**

**pikachuwei**


	2. Enter Master Hand!

**Thanks to all you reviewers out there. Your advice will all be taken. Since I am a very lazy person I will only do disclaimers every 10 chapters or so.**

**I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any other characters in the story. I do own the story though.**

The founding students of the Super Smash Brother School for Smashers were gathered in the Auditorium, all 2,300 of them, waiting for the headmaster to welcome them. The hall was filled with noisy chattering as the students talked about what would the school be like, will they be in the same class, what the teachers are like and other stuff first-time students would talk about. Some people however, were not at all nervous…

Marth, the young, handsome, blue-haired prince of Altea, was exhilarated at the sight of so many hot girls.

"Check out the girls, Falcon!!!" Marth said to a tall, powerfully built man with a blue tightsuit and red racing helmet.

"I know..." Captain Falcon agreed "Who knew there were so many fish in the sea!"

As the two young men drooled at the girls, Roy, Marth's fiery-haired bodyguard leaned over to talk to Link, a stunningly handsome Hyrulian dressed in green.

"You'd think that Marth has his hands full already with 5,000 ex-girlfriends back in Altea. I'm surprised one of them hasn't killed him yet."

"Yeah…" Link said not focusing on Roy at all.

"You're not listening at all, are you?"

"Yeah…"

"Never mind."

Meanwhile, further o the front of the hall, Pikachi and Pichu were squeaking in excitement at the sight of so many people. Kirby was munching on an apple and Yoshi was playing with a ball.

"Pika Pika!"

"Pichuuuuuuuu!!!"

"Jiggly!!!"

The foursome looked up to see Jigglypuff waving at them from an aisle further down.

"Jiggly!!!" they shouted in happiness at seeing another friend and they rushed down to join the pink Pokemon. Besides where the foursome was sitting earlier, Mewtwo raised an eyelid, surveyed the scene and went back to sleep.

Peach, Zelda and Samus were sitting together, talking about the other people they know that they could see in the hall.

"Who's that turtle sitting besides Ganondorf?" Zelda inquired.

"That's Bowser, a horrible creature who has tried to kidnap me many times. If Mario wasn't there to save me I might not be here today!!!" At the thought of Mario Peach swooned and her eyes became love hearts.

"Okay…." Zelda sweatdropped.

"Hey, look, Samus! There are nine guys all wearing identical clothing!" Zelda said.

"What sort?" Samus asked, looking down.

"They're wearing big black cloaks with red clouds on them!" Zelda reported.

"Probably some weirdos from a far-off planet." Samus said.

"Yeah, probably…." Zelda started wondering.

"I can see Marth, Falcon, Roy and Link down there too!" Samus said.

"Link…" Zelda whispered softly.

"What was that?" Samus said

"Nothing" Zelda quickly said, blushing slightly.

"SILENCE!!!!!" a voice rang out from nowhere.

The hall immediately became quiet. A floating hand materialized in front of the podium, to the gasps of many.

"I am Master Hand, your headmaster at this school."

"He's our headmaster? He doesn't even have a head!" Peach said "He should be renamed the _handmaster _of the school.

Zelda and Samus groaned at the lame joke.

Master Hand cleared his throat and started talking.

"Welcome, founding students, to the Super Smash Brothers School for Smashers. This is a school for those who aspire to become Smashers, peacekeepers of the solar system. The Smashers were a group of warriors formed by me many thousands of years ago to combat the evils in this solar system. When we finally managed to establish peace, I disbanded them and the Smashers spread out among the planets to become the first rulers of the many kingdoms and empires of the planets in our solar system. Now, I feel it is time again to form a new group of Smashers to uphold justice and deal with any troubles among our peaceful worlds. But becoming a Smasher is not easy. To become one you need loyalty, honour, strength, a sense of justice, courage and above all, an undying will to serve the people, and even sacrifice yourself, to maintain peace throughout the worlds. I know that all 2,295 of you are capable of being Smashers, or I wouldn't have asked you to join the school, but there will only be 27 of you who will become Smashers, after the 2 year course. So, if you really want to become a Smasher, you will have to push yourself to the limits, and exceed 2,268 other promising students to hold a position as a Smasher. I bid you all luck in your attempt to become a Smasher. Now, for the sorting. You will be sorted into 85 classes of 27 students." Master Hand then started calling out the roll. When he finally finished, the muttering started again.

"We're in the same class!" Peach said excitedly to her blonde and brunette friends (Zelda is brunette in SSBB, so she is brunette in this story)

Meanwhile….

"We're in the same class!" Marth shouted excitedly to his three friends.

"Yeah, yeah, big deal" Roy said.

Link didn't even bother to answer.

Meanwhile (again)……

"Gimme five bro, we're in the same class!" Bowser cheered to Ganondorf.

"Aaaaaargh!!!!!" Ganondorf yelled.

When they high-fived, Bowser accidentally stuck one of his claws into Ganon's hand.

"Sorry…" Bowser said.

"Never mind…" Ganon muttered through clenched teeth.

"Well, it's time for class students!" Master Hand's voice cut through the air "The wire frames will show you to class."

The chattering resumed as the students filed off to class.

**Well, that was chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry if the chapters are too short but the only time I get to write is during SSR after morning tea and lunch.**

**Please review!**

**pikachuwei**


	3. First Class!

**I must say again, thank you to all the kind reviewers out there for, well, reviewing. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

As class 4B filed into their room, they got a glance of their teacher, sitting at the front of the classroom patiently waiting. The teacher was…. a wire frame. Everyone sweat dropped.

"We worked our butts off to get a scholarship for this school and our teacher is a bunch of wires?!" Samus yelled.

"Sit down at a desk of your choosing, class" the wire frame replied "I shall now call the roll. First up… Bowser."

"Yo!" Bowser said, trying to be gangster.

"Captain Falcon."

"Show me your moves!" Falcon said, striking a macho pose.

"I don't think he has any." Roy told Falcon, who deflated noticeably.

"Donkey Kong."

"Oooo, oooo!!!" the big ape whooped.

"Falco."

"Here!"

"Fox!"

"Reporting for duty…ah…class, I mean." Fox said.

"Ganondorf"

"Wassup, G?" Ganondorf said, trying to be even more gangster than Bowser.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You were lamer than Bowser, Ganondork." Link said coolly.

"Shudupp greenie." Ganondorf tried to retort.

"Link's right." Zelda giggled, failing miserably not to laugh.

"Go stuff ur face, princess!" Ganondorf shouted.

"No swearing in the class!" the wire frame snapped sharply.

"What are you gonna do, huh? Scare me with a scary face?" Ganon shouted back at the teacher.

"Exactly that. Yamato, come here!" the wire frame clapped his hands and Yamato, the mokuton shinobi appeared.

"What happened? I was in the other side of school in class 12S and why am I now in 4B" Yamato asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter. Now, Yamato, I want you to use your "ghoul face" on Ganondorf here"

"Sure." Yamato used his famous "ghoul face" on Ganondorf.

"Mummy!!!" Ganon shrieked in fright and jumped on Samus, who threw him off and repeatedly punched him in the groin. When she made sure Ganondorf had no chance of ever reproducing again Samus sat down, dusting her hands.

"That Samus is so sexy when she is mad." Roy commented. She shot him a glance and Roy felt his blood freeze.

"S-sorry, Samus." Roy stammered.

"Anyway…" the wire frame interrupted "Jigglypuff."

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff piped up.

"Kirby."

"Poyo!"

"Link."

"Here."

"Luigi"

"H-h-here" the plumber stammered.

"Mario."

" I'm-a-here!"

"Marth."

"I'm present."

"Metaknight."

"Humph!"

"Mewtwo."

"_Here."_

"Mr. Game and Watch."

"Beep!"

"No swearing please."

"Beep! Bee-bee-beep!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you could not speak in Nintendonese."

"Beeeep…"

"Nana and Popo."

"Hi!!!!" the two Eskimos waved.

"Ness."

"I'm here!"

"Peach"

"Sweet!"

"Pichu and Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"Pichu!"

"Pit!"

"May Palutena bless you." the angel said serenely.

"Why thank you Pit. Next up…Roy."

"Here!"

"Samus is here…Snake!"

"At your command."

"Yoshi!"

"Yoshi!" the dinosaur replied.

"Young Link."

"I'm here."

"Zelda."

"At your service, sir."

"Okay, everyone's present. Any questions before we start?" the teacher inquired.

"Hang on, if this is a school, how come Pichu is allowed here? He's only 1 and a half years old! Besides, we had to get scholarships to be able to enroll in this school. How did the Pokemon get scholarships if they didn't attend schools?" Samus asked.

"The head master does not just let people with scholarships join this school. Many students cannot go to a school that offers a scholarship so Master Hand traveled the solar system looking for worthy candidates."

"How are Pikachu and Pichu more talented than other Pokemon. I can understand how Jigglypuff got here (because she is a famous singer) and Mewtwo as well, but there are hundreds of Pikachus and Pichus throughout Kanto. Why these two?"

"Look at what they are building and you will understand." the wire frame nodded at Pikachu and Pichu. Samus turned and her eyes bulged in astonishment. Pikachu and Pichu had just built a perfect miniature replica of the F-zero Grand Prix circuit with 5mm by 1 cm Lego bricks.

"See what I mean?" the wire frame said triumphantly.

"OMG." Samus was still gaping at the structure.

"Okay. Class, get out your textbooks. We'll start with some history."

After lunch, Samus, Peach and Zelda strolled through the campus, talking about the morning's classes.

"I still don't bet why we have to learn French. We don't even know where France is!" Peach pouted.

"Hey, look! Fox and Falco are having a shooting contest!" Samus raced across to join, putting her Powersuit on hurriedly.

"Hey fox! I challenge you and the bird to a shooting contest!"

"Bring it on!" Fox taunted.

Link, Marth and Roy were watching Captain Falcon, the Pokemon, Yoshi, Ice Climbers, Ness, Mr. G&W, the Mario Brothers, Young Link and Kirby play baseball on the field.

Suddenly they saw a huge orb of light appear in the distance. It glowed for a few seconds, then exploded. Link could see three distant figures from the area where the explosion took place fly towards the baseball field. The first figure flew straight past Ness, who was batting, and into Kirby's mouth.

"Strike one!" Luigi shouted.

A burnt and charred Samus flew next.

"Strike two!" Luigi shouted again.

Falco came flying but Ness was ready this time. He smashed Falco back where he came from.

"Home run!" Luigi announced.

Ness ran around all four bases while his team cheered him on.

"Why was there a gigantic explosion and why did Fox, Falco and Samus fly here?" Marth asked.

Just then, Peach and Zelda came hurrying across.

"Oooh, two lovely princesses to woo!" Marth quickly preened himself and rushed over to flirt with the two girls.

"Hi, princesses, how's it going?" Marth flashed a smile at Peach and Zelda.

"Uh…we can't talk now, we're going to help Samus."

"So, wanna hang out?" Marth asked, ignoring Peach's answer.

"Sorry, we're preoccupied." The two princesses walked away.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! I got rejected!" Marth broke down crying.

"Come on Marth," Roy tried to comfort him "There are many more opportunities for you to show them your skills and talents. Besides, there are still many more fish in the sea."

"You're right, Roy," Marth said as he stood up "There are many more fish in the sea and my net is wide." With that, he ran his fingers through his hair, adjusted his tiara and stood in a macho posture.

"Home Run!" They turned to see Pikachu smash a ball straight into the stands, at them. The baseball slammed into Marth's groin. He promptly fainted.

"Master Marth!" Roy screamed "Link, help me get him to the infirmary!"

"Nah, do it yourself. I'm going down to see what happened." Link said as he walked down the stands to where Zelda and Peach were helping Samus and Fox.

"Master Marth, hang in there!" Roy cried as he piggybacked Marth and headed up to the infirmary.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or not, Samus?" Peach asked a little impatiently.

"Well… I was losing the contest, so I decided to use an antimatter missile, but the idiot Ganondorf threw a Bomb-omb into my cannon just as I was firing. Seemed like he wanted revenge for his manhood. Anyway, it clogged up my cannon and exploded, detonating my missile. There was a big BOOOOOOM! and we were sent flying."

"Wait a minute Samus, I don't remember you having an antimatter missile. That's an extremely high tech and powerful ordnance. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, Pikachu gave me one. Said Master Hand wanted it tested but because he was going to play baseball, he let me test it."

"You could have died! There was no knowing what the missile could have done to you!" Peach shouted.

"Well, Pikachu promised me a big explosion and there was, even though I was in it…"

"You and your explosions…" Peach sighed.

"Where's Falco?" Fox asked suddenly.

"Oh, Ness home-runned him." Link said, strolling over.

"Ouch!" Fox winced.

"Watch out!" Ness called.

Link turned around to see that Pichu had smacked the ball straight at him. Without breaking a sweat, Link drew his sword and sliced the ball in half.

"Pichuuuuuuu!!!!" Pichu started crying and Pikachu ran up to comfort him.

"Pika pika?" The yellow mouse asked his little brother.

"Link choppy my ball!" Pichu wailed in Poke speech.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu turned and glared at Link.

"What?! It's only a ball!"

"Pi, Pikachu chu pi!"

I was only trying to protect myself! Tell your crybaby brother to grow up!" Link turned away.

"Pikaaa!!!!"

Pikachu started glowing with electricity. It enveloped him and he became a massive ball of lightning. Pikachu used Volt Tackle on Link's backside.

"Pikaaa!!!!" Pikachu yelled as he crashed into Link."

"Oh shit." Link uttered.

He was sent flying into the stands and straight at Zelda.

BOOOOOOM!!!!!

The stands was a mess. Debris were everywhere. Two figures lay in the middle of the whole mess.

"Unnnnngh…" Link moaned as he slowly became conscious.

"Link, get up!" He dimly heard someone calling him.

"No, just give me another five minutes. Besides, this pillow is so soft…" Link said dreamily.

"Get up, you pervert!" Peach screeched as she threw a turnip at him, hitting him on the head.

"Owwwww…" Link returned to his senses. He opened his eyes. He could see a sheet of pink but as his vision was still groggy, he could not see very clearly. He smelt perfume that reminded him of a fishing trip out on Lake Hylia with a princess…

Link push himself up and found he was supporting himself on two mounds of flesh…

"Link, it would help if you got your hands on me please." Zelda said, a little breathlessly.

Link shot up, blushing furiously and muttering his apologies. Zelda, who was blushing too, graciously accepted his apologies and swore not to tell anyone what just happened.

"Right?" Zelda glared at all the baseball players, Peach, Samus and Fox. " If anyone tells, I will beat the stuffing out of them and throw them in my father's dungeon. Understand?" Everyone present gulped and nodded. Just then, the bell ran.

"Oh, it's class time. Now let's all go backup to class, shall we?" Zelda said sweetly.

Everyone started walking back up the path. Most of the people were talking about the game they just had, Zelda and Peach were discussing some girls-only stuff and Link had gone ahead to check on Marth. As Samus was going to join Zelda and Peach's conversation, Pikachu caught up and they started conversing on he antimatter missiles. It ended with Samus passing Pikachu a bag of money and arming herself with a dozen missiles before racing off to annihilate the unfortunate Bowser and Ganondorf, who had just joined the stream of students heading back to class.

"Pichu." Pichu giggled at the sight of Bowser and Ganon being beat to a pulp.

"Pi, pika pika pi!" Pikachu gave Pichu some piece of advice. The two mice then folded their arms and nodded their heads, trying to look wise as Samus blasted Bowser and Ganon with a missile.

**Sorry that it took me so long to do this chapter. I have a lot of afterschool activities and very little time. I'll hope to do the next chappie this weekend. Till then, please review!**

**pikachuwei**


	4. Botched experiment

**Sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I left my draft at school during the holidays and besides, I was depressed that no one reviewed my second chapter!!!**_** Sniff!**_** Anyway, let the story continue.**

**P.S. Three months have passed.**

"Hooray! I got my 5,000th date!!!!" Marth whooped.

Roy sweatdropped "Aren't you worried about your exs? I mean, you've got 3,000 in Altea, 2,000 at the last school and already 300 at this school. You're currently going through 2.4 girls a day! Yesterday I saw a whole lot of them plotting to murder you gruesomely with a pickaxe…"

"I've got you as my bodyguard. I don't need to worry a thing!"

"I appreciate your trust in my skills but not even Master Hand could survive an onslaught from 5,000 angry chicks. Never underestimate a female's wrath."

"As Bowser and Ganon found out to their cost." Link added.

"How about you, Link? I heard that Zelda wasn't too happy about you staring at that magazine cover in the adult section of the library."

Link blushed "That was a misunderstanding! I was just walking through that section by chance…"

"Come on, Link, you're just a normal guy with male hormones. You were fantasizing about you and the hot model on the cover, right?" Marth grinned evilly.

Before Link had a chance to reply, a rabbid went flying past, it's tail on fire.

"Dahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it screamed.

Huh?" the four fighters asked.

Young Link came over, fire bow in hand.

"What's up, little brother?" Link asked.

"I can't believe I missed that rabbid. I scorched it's tail though. Anyway, I'm off to see Nana. We're going down to watch 3R vs. 20H in the dodgeball finals."

"Link, your little brother's doing better than you! He's actually got a date!" Marth nudged him in the ribs, leering.

"When are you going to ask Zelda out, big brother?" Y.Link asked innocently.

"Uh…ummmm…" Link spluttered.

He never got to finish, because two mice went screaming past him.

"Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Pikachu screamed as he and Pichu ran along, carrying a whole bunch of electronics.

"Come back here!" Bowser roared "Give my electronic diary back!"

"My pilot headset too!" Fox shouted.

"My blaster!" Falco yelled.

"And my RoboHyrulian!" Ganondorf said.

"RoboHyrulian?" Marth asked.

"Robosapien with long ears." Link grunted.

The foursome chased the mice down the corridor. Pikachu and Pichu raced around the corner to face Samus, Peach and Zelda.

"Hey, Pikachu, what's up?"

"Piiiiii….." Pichu whimpered, using "Pichu" eyes that were a hundred times more potent than puppy eyes.

"Awwwwww. Is Bowser trying to bully you?"

Pichu nodded

"It's super effective!" A textbox appeared out of nowhere, flashed for a moment and disappeared.

"……what was that?" Peach said.

"I'll deal with it." Samus said to Pikachu " Just leave the missiles with Zelda and Peach."

The mice nodded. Pikachu whisked two antimatter missiles out of nowhere and handed them to a bewildered Peach and Zelda. They then scampered off. Samus rounded the corner and raised her arm cannon at the approaching foursome.

"Uh-oh." Bowser said.

"RUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!" they shouted as they scarpered.

Samus turned back to Zelda and Peach. Her eyes lit up when she saw the missiles.

"I'll take those." she said gleefully as she loaded them into her cannon.

The three girls continued down the corridor where the four boys were.

"Hi girls." Marth said, striding forward, but he was pulled back by Roy.

"No way am I going to put myself between you and Samus's big cannon. If you want to flirt with her, you're on your own." Roy said.

"Relax, this hot babe ain't going to be harming me in anyway, right, Samus?" Marth flashed a smile at her.

CLAAANNNGGG!!!

The noise was heard audibly through the corridor. Samus swung her armoured fist at Marth, who blocked it with his sword handle.

"My, my, you are feisty." Marth commented, leaning in close to Samus.

"Just the way I like them."

He caught Samus's knee as she jammed it up against his groin.

"No use. I know all the tricks in the book." Marth grinned.

"Even this?" Samus asked as she headbutted Marth.

"Aaaargh!!! My nose!" Marth fell over, clutching his nose.

"Told you she's tough." Roy said.

"And scary." Captain Falcon whimpered.

"I'm not that fierce, actually. I can be very loving, if approached the right way. Roy here is the only one who respects girls, unlike the piece of slime down there who misuses them. As such, I shall reward Roy by going out with him on a date."

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Of course." Samus slid up to Roy seductively, her Powersuit retracting to reveal her shapely body in her Zero suit. "I'm a lady of my word." She breathed into his ear, face mere millimetres away from his.

"Just go with it." Samus whispered to Roy, who caught on and winked at her.

"Soooo, tonight, at the dining hall, just you and me?" Roy said, smirking.

"Sure, honey." She gave him a slight peck on the cheek. "I'll be waiting, handsome." she said to the blushing Roy as she walked off.

Marth was watching the whole commotion, his eyes bulging and his mouth in an "O".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" the prince screamed, realizing he got turned down by possibly one of the hottest chicks in the school for his friend, who Marth considered to be much less attractive than he was.

As Marth sobbed on the floor, Peach walked up to Roy.

"What I'd want to know, Roy, is whether that blush on your face is real or just acting." Peach and Zelda both giggled, making Roy even more red.

"Come on, Peach, Samus is waiting." Zelda said.

"Zelda, wait!" Link suddenly blurted out, chasing after the girls, who turned.

"What is it, Link?" Zelda smiled sweetly.

"Well, I wanted to, ummmm…, ask you if..., ummmm… you wanted to, you know, ahhh…, eat together tonight?" Link stammered, turning red.

Zelda's cheeks turned slightly red. "I'd love to." she smiled meekly.

"Wow! That's great, yeah."

"Well, Link, I have to go. See you tonight!" Zelda waved as she and a giggling Peach went away.

"Bye…" Link waved a bit, then turned.

"You're a lovesick bird aren't you? Captain Falcon smirked as he and Roy helped a weeping Marth up.

"Yeah….. I guess so…"

Later in the evening, the dining hall was packed as the students came in for dinner. Marth had got over his shock and was escorting his newest date, Charlotte to their table.

"Don't I look dashing with this tiara on?" Marth asked Charlotte, who just giggled and latched on tight to his arm.

Roy was dazzled when Samus showed up in a sexy black gown with a plunging neckline that ended just below her navel.

"Wow….." Roy managed to breathe out, his eyes feasting on the glorious sight before him. Captain Falcon wolf whistled but a glare from Samus stopped him.

Roy managed to compose himself and gallantly held his arm out. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Now THAT's what I expect from a gentleman." Samus said approvingly "You're much better than Marth, you know. He is so girly. I like tougher men with manners and who know how to treat a lady."

Roy simply blushed.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda were taking a seat up in the front row in front of the stage where entertainment was performed. Link was dressed in his normal attire while Zelda was in a simple but beautiful green dress. Link helped Zelda to a seat. A wire frame waiter came across and asked for orders. While Zelda was ordering, Link gazed at her.

_Zelda's not a superhot, blood boiling chick. She's one of those graceful, elegant and poised types. The dress she's wearing suits her much more than if she wears Samus's much more revealing gown. Still…._

"…and what would you like, sir?" The wire frame asked.

"Oh, um, let's see….I'll have a Ordon Cheese entree with Ordon roast goat and Ordon pumpkin soup." Link ordered. As the waiter went away with the orders, Zelda leaned forward.

"Going for the all-Ordona meal, are we?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I miss the food in my village sometimes."

"I miss Hyrule too."

"Yeah."

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is the final of the talent contest. I'm sure you will be dazzled by the amazing skills the contestants will display!" Master Hand announced. The first contestant came forward amidst a round of applause.

Samus was in the middle of her dinner with Roy when she saw a table reserved for Pikachu and Pichu, who were strangely not present. Master Hand floated by when she asked him

"Where are the mice, sir?"

"Oh, they're testing some equipment for me."

"Like the antimatter missile?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"How does two mice-"

PLOP!!!

Samus was cut off when a large section of the ceiling above the dining hall turned into cheese and plopped on stage. Pichu and Pikachu were sitting on the huge piece of cheese.

"Pikachu, where did you get the cheese from?" Master Hand roared.

The electric rodent pointed at the ceiling.

"From upstairs?"

Pikachu shook his head and produced a funny looking gun. As everyone watched, he shot a bolt of yellow energy at the mike stand, which turned into cheese.

"Cheese gun!" he squeaked.

"I GAVE YOU A FIVE TRILLION DOLLAR BUDGET AND YOU GAVE ME A CHEESE GUN?????" Master Hand roared.

"Pika, Pika pi!" The moue yelled desperately.

"Good point. It is useful in a siege. Does it have any potential for harm?"

Pikachu blasted Master Hand with the cheese ray and turned him into cheese. Everyone gasped. Pikachu then blasted him with a blue beam and returned him to normal.

"Interesting….." Master Hand said, not caring at all that he got turned into a blob of cheese.

"Anything else?"

Pichu pulled out an assault rifle. Pikachu mounted a dummy. Pichu loaded a special yellow magazine in. He fired one blast. A bolt of pure antimatter enveloped the dummy in brilliant light. When it subsided, the dummy had been vapourized.

"Nice work, Pichu, making an antimatter pulse gun. You can have dinner now. The mice rushed down to their table, where they were served huge bowls of lasagna with extra cheese and tomato sauce.

Samus and Roy gaped at each other, astounded by Pikachu and Pichu's display.

"My respect for them has gone up tenfold." Samus said.

After dinner the classes went back to their dorms.

"Thanks for that excellent evening, Link." Zelda said as he escorted her back.

"You should thank the cook really. His food was excellent." Link said.

"No, really, thank you. Zelda said, her hand reaching out and clasping Link's.

Link stiffened visibly and red could be seen on his cheeks.

"Don't mention it." Link said. Zelda smiled and hugged him.

"Awwww, so sweet!" Samus said as she walked up with Roy.

Zelda and Link both blushed.

"So, how was your date?" Link asked.

"Oh, it was quite nice." Samus said. "Roy is a gentleman. I might even consider really going out with him, right Roy?" she smiled as she threw an arm over his neck. Blushing furiously, Roy said nothing.

"You know, you're actually quite cute when you blush." Samus said, patting his cheek.

"Samus, you should stop. Roy is going to faint from too much blood to the head." Link warned. Samus didn't listen and gave Roy another peck on the cheek.

THUNK!

Roy collapsed on the ground.

"Told you." Link sighed. He and Samus carried the unconscious Roy back to the dorm.

Mewtwo was floating along to his room when he heard some karaoke music blaring from room 18. He opened the door and looked in. Mr. G&W, Ness, the Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Kirby and Yoshi having a party.

_It's waaaay past your bed-time_

"It's only 9 pm."

_So, you're bed-times are half past eight._

"Nah, can't sleep. Wanna join us?"

_No thanks._

"Beep!"

_Yes, I'm sure it's fun but I'm going to meditate._

Pikachu and Pichu were in their room, full of electronic equipment and bathed in the soft glow of computer screens.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled to Pichu as he typed furiously into the computer.

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted as he pulled a lever. A power metre on the screen shot up, and electricity started crackling in the room.

:Pikachu, pi, pi, pika!"

Pikachu flipped a couple of switches and a huge orb of energy 10 metres or so in diameter appeared.

Pikachu turned back to the screen, opened up a folder and selected "Experimental Weapon Designs." A selection of weapons popped up. Pikachu selected "X-class Explosive Ordanance: AM-MOAB (AntiMatter-Massive Ordanance Air Bomb). As Pichu started regulating the power, molecules deep inside the ball of energy started appearing and assembling themselves in a molecular construction process.

"Pichu! Pichu!" Pichu screamed as he noticed a sudden increase in power just as the orb started to wobble dangerously.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu frantically shut down levers and Pichu pushed the "Abort" button. The energy levels continued climbing.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu yelled at Pichu, who pressed the "x" button. Immediately, sensors all over the school detected the students and encased them in energy shields. Master Hand was woken by an alarm and he hurriedly turned on the Omega Shield, which surrounded the school to prevent damage to the civilians living nearby. Pikachu and Pichu huddled in the blast shelter. Just as the orb exploded, the two mice used the emergency starmen for ten seconds of invincibility. They hugged each other, hoping ten seconds would be long enough.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!

**haha! cliffhangar! I am so mean. **

**Anyway, if you're wondering how come Pikachu and Pichu are so smart, I'll give you hints.**

**They are mice**

**A big computer**

**42**

**There. Now try and guess! Winner gets a cookie.**

**Also, please do not flame me for my romance scenes if they are cheesy or clichéd. As someone who is not yet "qualified" to have a relationship, I get all my romance material and ideas form books, movies and other fics. I am also going to announce that Marth and Roy will not be a couple. I will not do any yaoi as I have no experience in that area. The only yaoi or yuri I will ever to is ShizuruXNatsuki, as they are the best couple ever. I'm not deciding whether it's MarthXSamus or RoyXSamus yet though…**

**Please review!"**

**pikachuwei**


	5. Aftermath

**Two chapters in one day. Quite good, no? Anyway, it's been six hours since I finished chapter 4 and none of you have guessed why Pikachu and Pichu are so smart. I'll say the clues again.**

**Pikachu and Pichu are mice, and mice have something to do with a big computer and the number 42.**

Next morning, Pichu woke up.

"Piiiiiii." He moaned, rubbing his head "my head hurts."(This is NOT translated.)

"Pichu, you alright?" Pikachu asked anxiously as he helped his little brother up.

"I'm okay."

The two mice looked around at the remains of the school, which were…. nothing.

"We vapourized the school." Pichu said sadly.

"Don't worry, Master Hand will fix it quickly."

"But we'll get expelled."

"Come, on, we're two cute little mice, who would have the heart to expel us? Besides, Master Hand is the only one apart from Mewtwo who knows of our secret, so he will not expel us at all costs."

"True." Pichu perked up.

"Come on, let's find the others."

Link groaned and opened his eyes.

"What happened????" He said as his vision stopped blurring.

"Link!" a green figure hurled itself on top of him.

"Ooof!" Link got winded as Zelda charged into his stomach, holding him tight.

"Link, you're alright! Me and Samus were worried that you'd never wake up!" Zelda cried, eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't worry, princess, I'm okay." Link said, holding her tight.

"You'd better be, Zelda said with a small smile as she wiped her tears away. Link pushed her back gently so that he could see her face. The two Hyrulians kissed passionately

"Whoa, whoa, wait a moment." Samus interrupted the two "Zelda, as far as I knew, Link was the guy you had a crush on who asked you to dinner. What happened between you two? In the space of one night you two became lovers?" Samus was puzzled.

"Well, actually, Samus, me and Link have been keeping a secret from everyone else."

"What secret?" Marth, Peach, Roy and Captain Falcon said as they sat up. All of them were sitting on a small platform with a bubble shield over them, so space was limited. The four of them banged heads as they sat up.

"Klutzes." Samus sighed.

"You see, Zelda here is actually my fiancée." Link gave her a small smile.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone else shouted.

"You and Zelda a-are engaged?" Samus spluttered, face beet red, finger pointing at Link.

"Oh my god, that is sooooo sweet!" Peach screamed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Roy demanded.

"Yeah, why Link? I nearly fell for Zelda you know, not knowing she was already taken." Marth pouted.

Zelda sighed. "We were trying to keep it low key, you see, so the Hyrulian press doesn't blare it out through the solar system. Anyway, we're not formally engaged. It's just that my dad said that we could get married when we graduate to become Smashers. We didn't want all the attention that goes with royals and celebrities as it could affect our grades."

"Wow, so the spots on the Smashers is very important for you two, huh?" Marth whistled.

"Yeah….."

"Oh yeah, where's Mario?" Peach said suddenly "He was here with me before the explosion. Could it be?" she gasped suddenly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Mario, why did you have do die? And so gruesomely too? We were going to get married! Waaaaahhhhh!!!!!!" Peach wailed.

"Calm down, Peach, Mario isn't dead, he's right over there!" Roy pointed. Indeed, Mario, along with Luigi, were steering their bubble towards them.

"Mario! You're alright!" Peach squealed in delight.

"I have a slight sense of déjà vu here….." Samus frowned. Zelda just giggled.

Mewtwo steered his bubble over to Metaknight and Snake.

"Mewtwo, are the kids alright?" Snake yelled.

_They're fine, just sleeping. _Mewtwo replied telepathically.

"Any idea what happened?"

_No, but I'm pretty sure Pikachu and Pichu have something to do with it._

"How are you sure?"

_There is a sign on the control box saying "Made by Pikachu and Pichu"_

_and knowing them, only they and Master Hand can activate this shield. _

Suddenly theystumbled as something smashed into them.

"Suckers!" Ganon yelled as he and Bowser raced past them.

"Wait up!" Fox and Falco shouted.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and used Psychic to force the racers to crash in the ground.

"Oh shit."

CRASH!

"Nice move, cat!" Snake grinned. He was slammed down into the ground as well.

_Never call me "cat"._

"You know that wasn't very necessary." Metaknight said, bemused.

Mewtwo just shrugged.

Pikachu and Pichu piloted their bubble to meet up with Samus and the rest.

"Mewtwo! Pikachu! Everyone's alright!" Samus said, relieved.

_Ganondorf, Bowser, Fox, Falco and Snake are back there._

"Who cares."

Suddenly Master Hand appeared in front of the group.

"Pikachu…..what did you do?" He growled.

"Hey, that rhymes." Captain Falcon said.

"Pikachu pi pika chu pi!" the electric rodent replied.

"You tested experiment X12086? I thought we abandoned it!"

"Pi…"

"Crazy told you to? Boy, he is going to get it, that insane brother of mine." Master Hand growled.

"Pi, chu, pika, chu chu!"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot."

Master Hand snapped his fingers and the school was instantly rebuilt.

"Excuse me while I go to annihilate my brother." Master Hand said, wandering off "Oh yeah. Pikachu, in the future don't listen to anything my brother says, okay?"

"Pika!"

"Pichu!"

The two Pokemon saluted.

"Awwww, they're so cute.!" Peach said.

"Say, Pikachu, what actually happened?" Samus said.

"Pi……"

"Come on, tell me!"

"Pikaaa!!!" the two mice hastily drove away, chased by the rest of the class who wanted to know what happened.

**Phew! Another chappie done. I'm sad though. No-one reviewed chapter 4!!!"**

**Please review. Please!!!!**

**pikachuwei**


	6. Of Mice and Men

**Congratulations to Amaya Zorifuki, who guessed correctly the reason behind Pikachu and Pichu's intelligence. Read the Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy series if you want to know the answer (Try reading the Omnibus. That's all the books in the series in one GIGANTIC volume. It took me a whole week to read it.) oh, and remember this fact for now, about the mice's background as it will feature VERY prominently in the sequel to the Super Smash Brothers School for Smashers which will come out as soon as I finish this fic and think of a new storyline.**

"Now, a startling discovery has been made that suggests MICE could have had an impact on various civilizations in the system!!!"

4B were crowded around the 150" inch LCD TV in the class lounge (All the classes had their own dorms with a lounge room.). People were pushing and shoving for a better seat or view everywhere, but everyone abided to the golden rule of shared viewing: Don't talk while others are trying to watch. Anyone who broke that rule was knocked on the head by Samus, who had a HUGE hammer in her hands.

"Recently unearthed pottery in Hyrule and Altea dating back thousands of years to the earliest Hyrulians and humans shows people worshipping what seems to be Pikachus. Millions of kilometers away archaeologists exploring Chozo ruins have found reliefs and statues of ancient Chozo deities standing with what seems to be again Pikachus. Are Pikachus and mice in all descendants of a race of space explorers who settled down in this part of the galaxy? If so, why have they devolved into primitive creatures again? And why are there no ruins or traces of a fall located anywhere? Surely a civilization that was so advanced that they could travel across space while the already considered super advanced Chozos were still in the process of discovering fire would leave behind some evidence of their existence? More news on this as progress continues."

Immediately, all eyes in the room were trained on Pikachu and Pichu.

"Pikachu, do you know anything about this?" Ness said.

Pikachu looked at him blankly.

Marth burst into laughter. "Us Alteans worship those little rodents?! The world has gone mad! This is surely a jest! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" the prince laughed uncontrollably.

"It could be a possibility though…" Samus answered "after all, Pikachu and Pichu do display signs of unusual intelligence."

The others murmured in agreement.

"……..you're right Samus, they ARE unusually intelligent, but still, we wouldn't ever worship MICE, would we?" Roy said.

"Anyway, it's late and we should go to sleep." Link said, getting up. "Oh, and Pikachu, try not blow up the school while we sleep. It's VERY distracting."

"Pi……"

"Good night!" Link said, going upstairs.

---

Peach, Samus and Zelda were walking back to their dorms when Pichu swerved around the corner and hid behind Samus.

"PICHU!!!!!" Bowser screeched as he rounded the corner.

"What are you trying to do to Pichu?" Samus demanded

"He bumped me and made me trip over!"

"Pichu's so small! His bump into you would not have been able to knock you over!"

"Give the mouse or I'll have to use force!"

"Oh yeah?! Just try!" Samus brandished her Paralyzer.

"Your toy won't stop me!" Bowser sneered.

Samus cracked her whip and wrapped it around Bowser's wrist. Bowser was stunned a bit but he pulled his arm back and as Samus was dragged flying towards him, punched her straight in the face. As Samus landed on the ground, semiconscious (you would be too if Bowser punched you in the face.) Peach flew forward with her frying pan. Bowser Koopa Klawed her (A reference to Bowser's Forward B which is the only move in the game which can grab in midair.) and threw her at Zelda. Zelda managed to slow Peach down with her magic and lower her down. Zelda then cast Din's Fire and blasted Bowser back. She followed up with a Lightning Kick that slammed Bowser into the wall.

"Graagh!" Bowser shook his head "Die!"

He grabbed Zelda and was about to bodyslam her.

"Pervert!" Zelda screamed.

A boomerang whistled past and pinned Bowser to the wall with the power of wind. Link grabbed Zelda and pulled her up unceremoniously. Zelda was extremely grateful however.

"Link!" She said.

"Peach!" Mario screamed as he saw her crumpled form. He cradled her in his arms. Mario gazed at Bowser. "Prepare to die turtle!"

"That's if I don't kill him first!" Roy said, Flare Blade-ing Bowser over to Mario, who pummeled him. Link tried to join in but Ganondorf stood in to help his mate. After a few minutes, nearly all of 4B was embroiled in an all-out brawl in the narrow corridor.

"Pichu…." Pichu whimpered, huddling against the wall.

"Pika?"

Pikachu was having a snack downstairs. He came upstairs and saw the conflict.

"Pi!" He told Pichu to take cover and took out his XM38 Plasma Vulcan cannon which has a fire rate of 6,000 bolts of plasma a minute (That's 100 a second).

"PIKA PIKA!!!!!!" Pikachu roared as he lifted it up.

The brawlers were now faced with a very angry mouse pointing a six-barreled cannon at them.

"Come on, why do we have to die like this!" Ganondorf whined.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!!! 

Pikachu fired 1000 bolts into the narrow crowded corridor. When the smoke cleared there were around two dozen charred figures lying on the ground.

"Unnnnngh…." Kirby moaned as he rolled over.

"PIKAAA!!!!" Pikachu blasted a few hundred more rounds at Kirby.

"Pi…."

_You know Pikachu that was overkill._

"Oh well." Pikachu said, not bothering to speak Pikachu since everyone who didn't know that he could talk normally was unconscious.

_Just go to bed. I'm trying to meditate._

Goodnight kitty kitty!"Pikachu and Pichu squealed.

Mewtwo hurled them into their room, flinging the two mice against the wall as a bonus. They slid down, rubbing their sore heads.

"Well, back to work." Pikachu sighed and the mice waddled over to the computers.

**Finally I've done another chapter! Oh yeah. I have some trouble with my new story Pichuto, a SSBB conversion of Naruto. I need character suggestions (Has to be Nintendo but not too obscure) for all of the Konoha 11 apart from Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. I also need villain suggestions for Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, and Zabuza. Also, suggestions for the countries. Plus, suggestions for the Hokages. **

**P.S. Does anyone know if Snake has a girlfriend? I have cast Snake as Asuma (They're both cigarette smoking military guys) and I need someone as Kurenai!**

**P.P.S. For the people who wonder why Arceus is in a Pichu, I was just thinking about super powerful Pokemon and as the god of Pokemon, Arceus fits the bill quite nicely.**

**Please review!**

**Pikachuwei**


	7. Super Smash Soccer!

**Yay! I have found a girlfriend for Snake. It's not Mei Ling thought, according to Wikipedia, but Meryl Silverbrough. Anyway, I still need character suggestions for all of Konoha 11 except for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. I also need suggestions for Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu. I'll also need a suggestion for Haku. If no-one gives me a suggestion for her/him I will have to substitute her with Blizzeta from TP. Not a good conversion but the best one I have. **

After two weeks of being in bandages due to Pikachu's assault, the rest of 4B was finally able to take off their bandages.

"As a consolation for having to sit inside all this time instead of going out to hone your abilities due to injuries inflicted on you _purposely_…" At this everyone turned and glared at the two mice, who smiled sheepishly. "I will take out for a game of soccer."

"Eh?" Everyone now turned and stared at the wire frame.

"Did I hear right?" Marth said, rubbing his ear with his finger "Or did you say you were going to take us out for soccer."

"Marth, I assure you that your hearing is perfectly alright. We are going out for soccer."

"Okay…."

---

4B were gathered down at the soccer pitch. The teacher had sorted the teams out like this. Team 1: Link, Roy, Marth, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Mario, Young Link, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Zelda, Samus, Falco, Fox and Pichu. Team 2 was: Ganondorf, Bowser, Snake, Mewtwo, Yoshi, Pit, Popo, Nana, Peach, Donkey Kong, Mr. G&W, Luigi, Metaknight and Ness. The strikers for Team 1 were: Link, Falco, Fox, Pichu and Pikachu. Midfielders were: Roy, Marth, Y.Link and Zelda. Samus, Jigglypuff, Kirby and Mario were defenders and Captain Falcon was Goalie.

For Team 2, strikers were Popo, Nana, Luigi, Metaknight and Yoshi.

Peach, Pit, Mewtwo and Ness were midfielders, Ganon, Bowser, Mr. G&W and Snake were defence and DK was goalie.

"The rules are, no touching the ball with hands unless one is a goalie, no attacking other players and allowed to use weapons on the ball." the Wire Frame announced.

As it blew the whistle, Link passed the indestructible soccer ball to Pichu, who jumped on it as w clown would and steered the ball around Luigi and Nana. Popo tried to whack the ball from under Pichu but the little mouse tail-whacked the ball to Pikachu, who up smashed the ball to a waiting Falco who spiked the ball downwards at the goal. DK punched it back to the halfway line but Zelda Lightning Kicked the ball right back. Ganon intercepted the ball, passing the ball to Bowser who headed the ball to Luigi. The green plumber misfired his Green Missile, launching the ball at the goal, but Jigglypuff managed to kick it away for Samus to roundhouse punch the ball to Y.Link. He dribbled around the opposition and booted it to Marth, who Dolphin Slashed it to Roy, who Flare-Bladed it to Link. Pit pierced the bow with a light arrow however, sending the ball flying towards the goal. Kirby blocked the shot with his hammer though Mr. G&W used Judgment Hammer to send the ball back into the danger zone. Snake shot a Nikita rocket at it. The rocket connected with the ball and exploded, sending the ball downwards at a diagonal trajectory. Captain Falcon jumped up and Falcon Dived the ball away, but out of nowhere Metaknight kicked the ball past Captain Falcon into the goal.

"NOOOOOOO!" Captain Falcon desperately tried to get the ball.

Luckily, Jigglypuff used Rollout to knock the ball away for a corner. Ganon took the corner, Wizard Footing the ball. Yoshi jumped up and spiked it to the Ice Climbers who were going to pummel it into the goal, but as their hammers hit the ball, Kirby's Star Hammer collided into the other side of the ball. The ball was caught in a deadlock for a brief moment, then squeezed out up between the opponents. With a bicycle kick, Mario passed the ball to Link. He impaled the ball on his arrow and shot it towards Pichu, who vapourized the arrow with a shock and butted the ball to Fox. The vulpine dribbled around peach and Ness, but Mewtwo tail whacked the ball away. Falco, however, was in the way and he reflected the ball up high to Pikachu, who up aired the ball into the goal. A furious DK passed the ball for Yoshi to kick off.

"Nice goal Pikachu!" Zelda said.

"Pika!" the mouse squeaked happily.

Wire Frame blew the whistle and Yoshi kicked off.

---

At the 60 minute mark Team 1 was losing 3-1. Metaknight had scored, while Mewtwo used Psychic to effortlessly curve the ball past Captain Falcon for a second. Ganon Wizard footed the ball in for the third goal.

The Team 1 strikers were mounting a desperate attack on the opposition's goal. Link, showing off some amazing footwork, swerved around all four midfielders and passed to Fox, who basically walked over Bowser and kicked it towards Pichu. The little mouse dribbled between Snake and was going to boot it in between DK's legs when Mewtwo used Psychic to lift the ball out from under Pichu's miniscule feet. The little mouse started to cry from the pain of falling on his butt and the disappointment of about to score a goal and having the ball taken from you by a hairless floating cat. Pikachu got mad at Mewtwo for making his little brother cry and Volt Tackled Mewtwo, bashing the ball straight into DK. The ball went up, bouncing on the crossbar as DK went down and Pichu head-butted the ball into the goal. As the referee blew on the whistle and motioned for the ball to be brought back to the middle for kickoff, Pichu was dancing with glee. He high-fived his brother and the two mice scurried down to their side of the field. As Yoshi kicked the ball to Luigi, Mario made an unexpected sliding tackle, taking the ball from out under his brother. Mario quickly passed it to Fox. As the vulpine streaked forward leaving the defenders behind, the rest of Team 1 moved in for the kill. As Fox was about to shoot, Ganon Wizard's Footed him from the back, resulting in a free kick for Team 1. Link called a time out.

"Who has the strongest kick in our team?" Marth asked.

"Probably Zelda. Her Lightning Kick is darn powerful." Roy said, rubbing his chest. "I got hit with the full force of it two years ago when Marth was trying to hit on Zelda and I still have the bruise."

"You were hitting in Zelda?" Link rounded on Marth, who was sweating bullets."

"Well, you see ah, that was when I didn't know you were with Zelda yet…." Marth stammered.

Link was about to punch Marth when Samus came in between them.

"No fighting boys. I would hate too tell Zelda and the fan girls of Altea that their favourite men are unable to reproduce." she shot a stare at both of the swordsmen. "Understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes sir…" Link and Marth gulped.

"It's ma'am." Roy corrected, just as Samus was opening her mouth to say the same thing. She raised an eyebrow. "Well, Roy, you truly are a gentleman, speaking for a lady before she wastes her breath speaking it. You should learn from your bodyguard, Marth." Samus said seriously, prodding Marth on the head.

"Uh, are you guys ready yet?" Ness asked.

"You ready to take the kick Zelda?" Link asked. The Hyrulian princess nodded. As the players went to their positions, Zelda stood up to the ball. At the blow of the whistle, Zelda hopped a little and Lightning Kicked the ball. Crackling with magical electricity, it seared across the air, crashing into the top right corner of the goal. As the team returned to their separate sides, Wire Frame blew the whistle.

"Penalty shootout!" it called.

First for Team one was Link. He curved the ball, putting topspin on to make it land in the left bottom corner. Ganondorf went next, Wizard Footing the ball between Captain Falcon's legs. Kirby hammered the ball past DK. Snake curved the ball into the top right corner. Mario's shot was intercepted by DK's big mitts, while Captain Falcon Raptor Boosted the ball from Yoshi away into the air. Pikachu Volt Tackled the ball straight into DK, bowling the poor ape over. Mewtwo effortlessly curved the ball around Capt. Falcon. Ness nearly got his shot in but a desperate Falcon kicked it away. It was all up to Zelda to see if Team1 could win. Zelda again walked up to the ball. She kicked the ball, enveloping it in magical energy. The sphere scorched the air, straight into DK's palms. The force of the impact made DK fall back, and the ball crossed the line. Wire Frame blew the whistle.

"Game to Team 1!" it said.

The winners crowded around Zelda, exhilarated by victory.

"Fantastic shot!" Link said, planting a kiss on Zelda's lips.

"Pika!"

"The best ever!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay class, time to go back to the study rooms."

The happy atmosphere deflated. To Team 1 it had seemed like they won the World Cup, but it was only a session of soccer, a mere game. 4B slouched back to class.

"Oh well. They will get used to this." Wire Frame said, sighing as he followed them.

**Yay! Thanks for all the delicious reviews that have been given in. I still need suggestions though for Pichuto. See above for more details.** **Please review!**

**pikachuwei**


	8. Swordfighting Competition

**Sorry for the long wait. I had two assignments handed to me at one time, and added with all the afterschool activities I do there was no time for me to start typing. Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews. I apologize for my dozens of grammar and punctuation mistakes in my previous chapters (I was horrified by the amount of mistakes I did). I will try to be more careful from now on.**

It was the start of the Super Smash Bros Swordfight Competition. The 12 best swordsmen from the school were going to duke it out in the arena to see who would win the title of best swordfighter. The 12 were: Link, Marth, Roy, Ganondorf, Zabuza, Kisame, Ike, Metaknight, Ichigo, Megaman, Sasuke and to everyone's surprise, Zelda. The school was crowded in the arena and the fighters were waiting below in the quarters.

Master Hand's voice boomed out across the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, creatures from every planet, civilization and race, today we are gathered here to witness the skill and swordplay of twelve great warriors. Let the battles begin!"

First up was Sasuke and Megaman. They stepped into the materializer, which materialized them in an arena. Sasuke drew his sword while Megaman inserted his Electro Sword battle chip and charged.

"Oh, so you use electricity too?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Well, you aren't the only one with electric powers." Saying that Sasuke powered his Chidori down his blade.

The two blades clashed as the combatants twirled and whirled, slashing and blocking, stabbing and parrying.

"Amazing! This is certainly an _electrifying_ duel!" Master Hand said.

"……."

"That was lame…." Samus said.

"What, I was only trying to make a joke, jeez." Master Hand sulked.

Megaman, with his battle chips, enhanced reflexes and power, was a deadly opponent but was really no match for Sasuke's Sharingan. The blue warrior fell after a few minutes. Next up was Ichigo and Ike. (I don't know much about either of them so I'll just say they had a very exciting battle which Ike somehow won). Next up was Link versus Roy. The two friends shook hands and got into their respective stances.

"Ready…set…..FIGHT!" the wire frame referee said.

Roy blocked Link's jump attack. They were clashing for a moment before Roy shoved Link away. As Link landed on his feet Roy charged, swinging his sword at the Hyrulian's torso. Link ducked and swiped at Roy's legs. The Altean jumped up and stabbed his sword down. Link rolled out of the way just in time.

"Hey, Ending Blow's my move!" Link huffed.

"Never saw you patent it!" Roy said as he charged once again. Link was ready this time. He would have just dragged him down with his Clawshot but as the rules of the swordfight says no other weapon may be used other than the sword, his bow, arrow, shield and all his gadgets were taken away at the start of the match. As Roy slashed down, Link sidestepped the blow and grabbed Roy's outstretched arm.

"Eh?" Roy said before Link flipped him over, Judo-style.

"OOF!" The air gushed out of Roy as Link leapt over him, Master Sword pointing downwards. Desperately Roy used the flat of his Sword of Seals to block the blow. Sparks flew as two legendary swords collided. The Master Sword was trying to pierce through the Sword of Seals, which in turn was trying to push it back. It was Roy's strength against Link's weight. Finally, Roy managed to push Link off. The two squared off again, and attacked with renewed vigour. Roy was tiring fast and he was in trouble. His Sword of Seals was heavier than the Master Sword, and having every blow blocked by the faster, nimbler and more skillful Link was draining him of strength and morale.

"Can't you just let me hit you once?" Roy yelled at the Hyrulian, who was blocking another of his blows. "I mean, you have already hit me six times!"

"Yeah, but I kicked you, not slashing you." Link retorted.

"Sad guy." Roy sniffed, then raised his sword up to defend against Link's new assault.

"Oh fine, stop being a crybaby. I'll let you hit me once. No swords though."

"Thanks!" Roy said and launched a punch at Link's face.

Link dodged it and threw Roy on the ground AGAIN.

"I was joking." Link said and stabbed Roy in the chest.

"THE WINNER IS LINK!" Master Hand announced.

The combatants rematerialized inside the waiting room.

"I knew it was too good to be true when you said you'd let me hit you." Roy grumbled as he sat back down.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Marth said. "What if someone said that they were only going to talk to me and you let them through only for them to stab me in the ribs. This is a serious problem that you should address Roy."

"……."

---

The next fight was between Metaknight and Zabuza. As the match started, Zabuza used Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique to launch an early attack on the Star Warrior.

"That's not good." Metaknight goggled at the mass of water towered over him. Metaknight jumped out of the way, but was too slow, and was still hit by the attack. However, Metaknight had escaped the full brunt of the attack, and was only a bit stunned. As soon as he got up, he saw Zabuza charging with his zanbato. Metaknight raised Galaxia to block the strike; however the force of the attack was sufficient to knock the smaller warrior back.

"Unghhh." Metaknight's hand was sore from the impact. He charged Zabuza, striking with lightning speed. Zabuza was hard pressed. Although the size of his zanbato meant that he could block several attacks just by tilting it, the sheer speed and volume of Metaknight's assault made it impossible to block them all with a blade that heavy. When Zabuza finally managed to leap back, he was bleeding from several slashes and stabs.

"You are a strong opponent, worthy to be beheaded." Zabuza growled. He stabbed his zanbato into the ground and began to use some hand seals.

"Hidden Mist Technique!" he shouted.

Zabuza's jutsu covered the arena with a dense fog.

"What?" Metaknight exclaimed.

"By using my Hidden Mist Technique, I am hidden from you, and you are as good as blind." Zabuza's voice rang out.

"But you can't see either." Metaknight pointed out.

"I may not be able to see, but I have other ways to find you…." Zabuza's voice trailed off.

Metaknight was saved by instinct. He leaped out of the way just as Zabuza's zanbato struck where he was standing. Metaknight slashed in the direction of the attack, but no-one was there.

_He's gone!_ Metaknight realized. _How does he find out where I am?_ Metaknight was breathing heavily now. The surprise attack had startled him, and he was already a bit tired from the assault earlier. _He uses sound! _Metaknight thought. _He knows where I am by my breathing and the sound of my movements. I should try the same._ A moment later he dismissed the idea._ My hearing is probably not as sharp as his, and he would have trained himself to be silent. _Metaknight formed a plan._ This is a risky plan. I must time it right._

Just as Zabuza's blade swung again, Metaknight ducked under the attack, Metaknight ducked under the attack and swung his cloak. It hit Zabuza.

"Galaxia Darkness!" Metaknight yelled triumphantly.

The arena was enveloped in darkness. Suddenly there was a flash of light as Metaknight slashed Zabuza with light.

The arena gradually became light again. The mist had cleared as well.

"THE WINNER IS METAKNIGHT!!!" Master Hand yelled, to the cheering of the crowd.

"Good fight Metaknight!" Roy said.

"Thank you, Roy."

Then it was Zelda and Ganondorf's turn.

"Are you sure you want to go up against Ganondorf?" Link was worried for Zelda.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Anyway, Ganon seems easier than that shark dude."

"Yeah, I agree." Link said. Ganon scowled.

"But how about Marth? You could fight him instead."

"Not enough of a challenge." Zelda sniffed.

"Eh?" Everyone looked at Zelda. Marth was one of the best swordsmen in the school. If he wasn't a challenge, then who is? They were all surprised, except for Link.

"So you are going to use _that _then." Link asked Zelda.

"Yes. I just hope Ganondorf hasn't worked out how to activate it in that form yet."

"Be careful, Zelda."

"I will." Saying that, Zelda gave Link a small kiss and walked into the arena with Ganondorf.

"NOW, WE HAVE ZELDA FROM HYRULE VERSUES GANONDORF FROM HYRULE. LET THE MATCH BEGIN!!!"

Zelda drew her rapier and stood ready. Ganondorf drew his huge sword and the two began to duel. The next minute went by in a blur. Everyone was gawking at the performance.

"AND THE WINNER IS ZELDA!!!" Master Hand yelled.

Zelda returned to the quarters, dragging Ganon behind her.

"Ganondorf, you were absolutely demolished!!!" Metaknight tutted.

"How did I ever take over Hyrule in the first place?" Ganon gasped at Zelda. "You could have easily stopped me!"

"Oh, I just liked having a brave young hero fighting all sort of evil beasts to save me." Zelda said, going over to Link.

"Nice fight Zelda, you learnt your lesson well." Link complimented.

"I should. The bruises you gave me in our training were there for ages! You have no idea how hard you hit."

The last match in this round was Marth versus Kisame. Sadly, Marth was defeated easily by the shark man.

"I don't envy the person who goes up against the fish. He is a brute." Marth said as he limped back into the quarters.

"You did your best, Marth." Zelda said.

"Yeah. Anyway, good luck in the next round."

"THAT'S IT FOR TODAY FOLKS! THE NEXT ROUND WILL BE HELD TOMORROW AFTERNOON!"

"Well, that was one hell of an afternoon, wasn't it, Crazy." Master Hand said to his brother, who was behind him

"Yeah….." Crazy agreed.

"Anyway, are you ready for the next round, challenger?" Master Hand said. Master Hand said.

"Pi….."

**Gasp! The unthinkable! Since when did mice become excellent swordsmen? Sorry for the short fight scenes for most of the duels. My script was originally only supposed to be between Link and Zelda. I have tried to extend it. Anyway, please review. I also need suggestions for Pichuto. Anyone know any good Nintendo related subs for Hidan, Kakuzu and all of the Konoha 11 except for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke? Again, please review.**

**pikachuwei.**


	9. Kisame vs Ike!

**Sorry for the slow update. I've been too busy with my music tests lately and I have extra homework to do. I have also just started Gunz, a cool online game so progress is slow. I am confused as whether I should continue with Pichuto or postpone it until this fic is finished. It is in a sort of character limbo, as several key roles have not been filled. Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

It was the second day of the Super Smash Sword fighting competition and the crowd were already down by the arena. Master Hand floated up to the top box.

"Welcome, students, to the second round of the Super Smash Sword fighting Competition!"

As the cheering subsided, Master Hand continued.

"Yesterday we were dazzled by the stunning performances of 12 swordsmen. Today, the six winning swordsmen will perform against each other in the second round. Let the battles begin!"

First up was Kisame and Ike. The two combatants went down to the battlefield. The shark man towered over Ike.

"I'm going to feed you to Zetsu after this is finished." he leered at Ike, showing his sharp, pointed teeth.

The Altean warrior was not worried. He drew his sword and stared coolly at Kisame.

"An attitude like that will send you down the same road as your friend Marth." The shark man scowled.

"I'm a different sort of man to Marth." Ike replied.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Marth pouted.

"Don't do that Marth, you look like a baby." Roy said.

The match started. Kisame smashed Samehada down at Ike's head, only to be blocked by shining Ragnell. Ike pushed the bandaged blade aside and came at Kisame, blade flashing. The blue-skinned fish was pushed back. He managed to stop Ike's assault in a blade lock.

"Well, you are stronger than the blue haired sissy." He commented "But still not as strong as me!" He flung Ragnell aside and threw a heavy punch. Ike blocked it but was thrown back.

"I'm also tougher than Marth." Ike stated, not flinching from the impact.

"Why is everyone saying I am weak!?" Marth cried in disdain.

It was Kisame's turn to attack. He pushed the Altean warrior back with broad, sweeping strokes, putting so much power behind each swipe that all of them threatened to knock Ragnell from even Ike's sturdy grip. Ike held firm though, and as he dodged under another swing, threw his sword up. Kisame blocked it but was thrown up by the impact. Ike leapt up and caught the blade. He swung it down at Kisame.

"AETHER!!!" Ike yelled.

Kisame blocked the blow but he was smashed into the ground. High above, Ike raised his sword above his head. As Ike landed, he plunged Ragnell into the ground.

"Eruption!" He shouted as flames burst from the ground, threatening to engulf Kisame. The Akatsuki member acted quickly however, and doused the flames with a water jutsu. Kisame then used Water Release: Water Shark Bullet. A shark composed of water rose from nowhere and hurtled towards Ike.

"Eh?" Ike said before the shark slammed into him, washing him up against the wall. Ike got the wind knocked out of him and while he was still recovering, Kisame smashed his blade into Ike. The Altean warrior was sent flying. He landed heavily, coughing blood.

_Weird, why does the sword not cut? _Ike thought._ If it was a bladed weapon, I would have lost the match by now. _He suddenly clutched his side in pain._ This may be in a holo room but the pain is still there._

"No time for a breather!" Kisame thrust Samehada at Ike's head. Ike just dodged though, and gripped the bandaged sword with his left hand, pressing it against his shoulder..

"Now you can't move your weapon." Ike said triumphantly, grasping Ragnell in his right hand.

"I wouldn't hold Samehada like that if I were you." Kisame grinned evilly.

"Huh?" Ike was puzzled.

Sharp spikes erupted through the bandages, ripping into Ike's hand and shoulder. Kisame shaved even more flesh off by dragging his sword back. As the crowd gasped in horror, Kisame brought his sword back and towered over the fallen Ike.

"My Samehada is not used for slicing. It is used for shaving!" He proclaimed, bringing said sword down on Ike's head.

CLING! (is that what a sword block should sound like?)

Ike managed to block Samehada with Ragnell, holding with one hand.

"Oh? You managed to lift such a big sword with one hand? I'm impressed. But you know that you are finished." Kisame said.

"Not yet." Ike said, kicking Kisame back.

"Eh?"

"GREAT AETHER!" Ike yelled. Ragnell erupted in white hot flames. He tossed Ragnell high up. The arena, which became searing hot, felt the updraft. People were nearly lifted off their seats. Kisame was shot up. Ike jumped up after him, grabbing Ragnell. He swung it in a circle and was about to smash into the helpless Kisame, who managed to put his hands together.

"Praying won't help you now!" Ike yelled and smashed into Kisame and they plummeted down. As they hit the ground, the arena and all the spectators were blinded by the explosion.

"_Wha-what's happening?" _Master Hand said.

The smoke cleared and everyone saw Ike staggering about, clasping his shoulder. Kisame was nowhere in sight.

"Well, it seems like Ike won, but weird, there is still signs of Kisame, though no-one can see him." Master Hand said.

Link and Zelda were in the stands.

"I can see the crater, where they landed. Why is there water?"

"It was a water clone!" Ike gasped out loud. "He's still there somewhere!"

As if on cue, Kisame landed on top of Ike, crushing him.

"Ike has dematerialized! Kisame is the winner!"

As Akatsuki congratulated the shark man, Ike came back up to the stands to Link and Zelda.

"Great performance today, Ike." Roy said.

"Yeah, that was great but why do everyone diss me by saying I'm weak!" Marth cried.

"You are weak Marth."

"Oh shut up Zelda."

"Wanna arm-wrestle then?"

"Sure! Bring it on. I'm not going easy on you."

A moment later……

"AAAAARGH! My arm!" Marth clutched his hand as Zelda dusted her gloves.

"Seriously, Link, Zelda, that blue guy is incredibly strong. Me, Marth and Roy probably can't take him down, even if we attacked all at once."

"I know he's strong. I analyzed him during your fight." Link said.

"Well, good luck you guys." Ike said.

"Thanks."

"The next match will be between Link and Sasuke!"

"well, I'm off." Link said.

Zelda gave him a small kiss on the cheek

"Good luck, Link." She said.

Link smiled and went off.

**Ike lost! Amazing! Though he should, in theory, as he is a fire-based warrior while Kisame uses water attacks. If I get the names of any attack wrong, please feel free to inform me.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**pikachuwei**


	10. Link vs Sasuke part 1

**Oh man, only one person reviewed since my update, and it wasn't even for the latest chapter! I thought Kisame vs. Ike would be exciting but apparently you guys didn't think so. Let's hope this chapter will get more reviews.**

Link walked down to the materializer. He and Sasuke stood on the materializing pad and they disappeared in a flash. They reappeared a second later in the middle of the arena, which was the holo display for the fight. The two swordsmen bowed briefly.

"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

Sasuke jumped forward and started slashing furiously. Link parried with equal vigour, and with one of Sasuke's slashes blocked, he made a sudden lunge. The Sharingan made piecemeal of Link's assault though, and Sasuke easily defended against Link's stab. Suddenly the rogue shinobi slashed down at Link's foot. Link jumped away just in time and swung at Sasuke's head. A quick duck of the head evaded that and Sasuke slashed again, this time at Link's torso. Link wasn't hurt but his tunic wasn't so lucky. His tunic now had a big gash in it.

"Hey! Do you know how long it takes me to make these clothes?" Link shouted indignantly at Sasuke.

"You know we're in a virtual machine, so the damage to your clothes will disappear as soon as the match ends." Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh yeah…. silly me."

While Link was mentally scolding himself for being so stupid, Sasuke moved behind him.

"Link, look out!" Zelda cried.

"Oh shoot!" Link tried desperately to parry but Sasuke's chokuto was too fast. It cut a deep gash in his thigh.

"Aargh!" Link groaned in pain but lashed out at Sasuke with the Master Sword. Sasuke blocked it but the edge dug into his left shoulder. With both of them wounded, Link and Sasuke separated for some space and to plan a new attack strategy.

"You are a worthy opponent." Sasuke panted.

"You too." Link said, breathing heavily.

"But now it is time to end!" Sasuke threw Chidori needles at Link. who deflected it. Sasuke rushed him, hoping to get an advantage. Link however, sidestepped and tried to unbalance him with a sweeping kick.

"Chidori current!"

Link was stunned by the electricity running all over Sasuke's body.

"Unngh….." Link groaned.

Sasuke jabbed at him, electricity streaming through the blade. It gashed Link's shoulder, again stunning him.

"It is finished." Sasuke said triumphantly. "Chidori!!!!"

As the lightning gathered in his hand. Sasuke punched at Link. With sheer willpower, Link jumped out of the way.

"Missed!" He called out.

"Don't be so sure!" Sasuke extended his Chidori.

"???" Link frantically raised in sword and parried the Chidori just in time.

"I can manipulate my chakra into thousands of different forms." Sasuke said. He extended two prongs from his Chidori, trapping Link's blade. Sasuke retracted his Chidori, pulling Link along. Link found himself hurtling towards a collision with Sasuke's chokuto.

"Die!" Sasuke swung hard.

Somehow Link managed to evade it and retrieved his sword from the Chidori trident. Link kicked out at Sasuke, who blocked it by crossing his arms. The impact was strong enough to knock Sasuke off balance though. In desperation, Sasuke activated Curse Seal stage 1. Black flame tattoos ran across his body. The extra chakra allowed Sasuke to avoid Link's attack, but only barely. Link jumped up into the air, over Sasuke and stabbed down. Sasuke defended against the attack with his chokuto and leapt backwards.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flame Bullet!" Sasuke yelled. He launched fireball after fireball at Link.

"I really wish I had my shield right now." Link grumbled. He dodged the fireballs and leapt in front of Sasuke.

"Hidden Skill #7: Great Spin!"

An energy wave emitted from Link's blade, smashing into Sasuke.

"Unnnghhhhh!!!!!" Sasuke was blasted back into the air. Link dashed forward and leapt up.

"Hidden Skill #6: Jump Strike!" Glowing energy enveloped the Master Sword and Link slashed down at Sasuke, who just managed to block with his chokuto. Sasuke was sent falling down by the impact though. Link landed back on the ground, in front of the smoldering crater where Sasuke had crashed into the ground. As the smoke cleared, a winged figure rose from the pit.

"Huh?" Link said.

"You are a worthy opponent Link, to have forced me to unleash my second stage Cursed Seal of Heaven." Sasuke said. He now had long spiky blue hair, brown-grey skin and hand-like wings. His Sharingan was glowing like charcoal.

"Prepare to die." Sasuke moved in a flash. Nothing could be seen of him apart from a grey blur.

"????" Link had no time to talk before the Uchiha smashed into him fist first.

"OOOOOOMPH!!!!!" Link coughed up blood as he flew a good ten metres. Before he could land though, Sasuke was there, smashing him into the ground with a vicious elbow strike. AS Link fell to the ground, Sasuke used Chidori. This Chidori was different from the earlier ones as it was black instead of blue. The crackling of the Chidori was ear-splitting. Sasuke dived downwards and thrust his arm at Link's prone figure. A huge explosion covered the arena.

"LINK!!!!" Zelda cried out.

"Well, that's the end for Link." Marth said grimly.

"No way he could survive that." Roy agreed.

Sasuke, however, thought differently. As he climbed out of the crater, he looked upwards.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

A huge ball of fire emitted from Sasuke's mouth and scorched skywards. It was too late, however, and Link came crashing down through the fireball and smashed into Sasuke. Sasuke was able to avoid the Ending Blow; however, his left wing was cut off at the shoulder.

"Aaaaargh!!!!" Sasuke clutched the stump of his wing.

"Guess you cant fly now. Remember though, we are in a virtual machine so your wounds will heal." Link smirked.

A lightning fast blow to the stomach launched Link high into the air. While Link was stunned, Sasuke flew up through the air. His missing wing had been replaced by a multitude of snakes.

"Chidori!!!" Sasuke yelled as he and Link crashed into the ground. Another huge explosion erupted as they landed.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!

**Cliffhanger!! I did that because I had not a lot of time to write. Since I'm going to college (that's high school for you Americans) next year Mum is letting me play a lot of video games. I'm playing Gunz on the PC, Ratchet and Clank on PSP and Melee on Wii this holiday. Anyway, please review.**

**pikachuwei**


	11. Link and Sasuke part 2

**Whohoo!, one day since I posted my tenth chappie and already there are reviews. Yay!!!!! Sasuke can't kill Itachi yet since he doesn't have the Mangenkyou Sharingan. Two and a half years of training with Orochimaru for nothing!!!!!! Anyway, on with the story.**

The dust cleared form the explosion, and two figures could be clearly seen in the crater. No-one was expecting to see what had really happened. The Chidori was still twittering away, in the middle of Link's stomach, while Sasuke was impaled on the Master Sword.Link had thrusted it at Sasuke at the last moment. With one hand he held onto his blade, with the other hand Link was preventing Sasuke from wielding his chokuto.

"Incredible! The two fighters are in a stalemate! Let's see who dematerializes first." Master Hand announced "Both of these fighters have already run out of life energy. They are materialized only through sheer willpower."

Both forms on the ground started to waver and flicker.

_I have to win! _Link thought _I need to win this for me and Zelda…….………._

_If I lose this, there's no way I can kill Itachi._ _I must not fail! I must avenge the Uchihas……._

With the determination coursing through them, the two figures became solid again.

"Wow! Such incredible willpower! Both fighters are still in the game!" Master Hand said (It sounds a lot like the DBZ world martial Arts commentator, whom I really hate….)

Even willpower is not enough to allow one to survive a fatal injury. Soon both combatants were flickering dangerously.

"This is an amazing match but it looks like the fighters can't hold on much longer……"

_Must hold on!!!! _Both fighters thought. Sasuke somehow made a fire hand seal with one hand, while Link raised his fist.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke breathed the fireball just as Link smashed his fist into Sasuke's face. Link was incinerated as Sasuke dematerialized from the impact.

"Wow! Spectators, it looks like we have a tie on our hands. Let's see what happens on the slow motion camera."

The action replay at half speed showed that both dematerialized at roughly the same time. At ten times slower however, there was a winner. The video showed that Sasuke dematerialized a millisecond before Link because the former was hit first.

"The winner is Link!" Master Hand announced. The people of 4B cheered.

"Now, it is time for Zelda vs. Metaknight!!!"

The two combatants walked down to the field and greeted each other with a handshake.

"I'm not going easy on you, princess." Metaknight said unsheathing Galaxia.

"Same with me, puffball." Zelda said, drawing her rapier.

Metaknight started the battle, jumping at her, blade flashing at extreme speeds. To everyone's surprise, Zelda matched Metaknight blow for blow. The clashing of blades was almost constant. A down stab there, an uppercut there, the blades were slashing too fast for the normal eye to see. Metaknight locked Zelda's rapier with the prongs on his blade and jumped up into the air. Metaknight aimed a kick at her face, but Zelda caught it. With a deft twist, she sent Metaknight spinning in mid air, retracted her rapier and hit him on the head with the hilt. Metaknight disengaged quickly, holding his head, party because he was dizzy, partly because of the hilt that smashed into his head.

"Owwwww……..lucky I have my mask on." Metaknight gingerly touched the dent in his mask.

Metaknight barely got ready for Zelda's assault. He blocked the first few stabs but was forced to dodge the next few attacks. Zelda pinned Metaknight to the ground by piercing his cloak into the ground. She smashed a fist into his face. Metaknight stumbled back, while Zelda retracted her blade and started stabbing again.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Omg!!!!!" Marth exclaimed "Metaknight is getting wasted by Zelda!!!!"

"Shame on you, Metaknight!!!!!" Ganondorf laughed.

"Poyo………." Kirby lowered his "go Metaknight" board a little.

"Nice work Zelda, just wear him down!!!" Link called to her.

------------------------------------------------------------

Metaknight was in deep trouble. Zelda was in control of the match. He was reeling from attack to attack, with no time to counter, such was Zelda's speed and precision. His morale was flagging. Metaknight didn't know how long he could hold for until Zelda got through his defence. Metaknight started panicking but managed to calm down. _I have to analyze her attacks. find an opening._ Zelda lunged suddenly. and as Metaknight dodged, he grabbed her arm. Metaknight then flipped her over and stabbed at her on the ground.

"??!!" Zelda managed to land on her feet and block Metaknight's slash. She fired a magic ball from her rapier at him, blasting the puffball back into the wall._ That hurt _Metaknight thought, clutching his stomach (can they even do that?) in pain. Zelda fired another magic ball at Metaknight. He barely dodged the explosion. Zelda was blasting magic ball after magic ball at Metaknight, but he was too fast, so the princess changed her tactics. She cast a Din's Fire, which sped in front of Metaknight and disappeared. Metaknight grinned and flew on, straight into the explosion of the fire. Metaknight flew blindly, staggered from the explosion. Zelda took this chance to charge up an energy beam emitting from her blade. The beam nailed Metaknight, blasting him into the wall again. As soon as he hit the wall, Zelda blasted the area with more magic balls. Zelda formed a bow of light, with her rapier as the arrow, and aimed it at where Metaknight should be. As the dust from the explosions cleared, Metaknight was nowhere to be seen. Without a word, Zelda turned around and fired the bow at point blank range at Metaknight, who was about to strike Zelda. The rapier impaled Metaknight, and he was engulfed in a burst of white energy. Streaking like a comet, he crashed into the ground and dematerialized.

"THE WINNER IS ZELDA!!!!!!!" Master Hand announced. When Zelda returned to 4B's box, everyone congratulated her.

"A good fight, princess." Metaknight said courteously, offering a handshake.

"You too, Metaknight. it was a tough match." Zelda said, shaking his hand.

"Well, the second round of the Sword-fighting Tournament has ended." master Hand announced. "Now, we have three semifinalists. Because of the uneven numbers, I have decided to add another swordsman to the semifinals. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome……………….Pikachu!!!!!!!"

**Hahaha, Pikachu has joined the fray. What will happen next? Sorry for the slow updates, kinda busy. Anyway, please R&R**

**pikachuwei**


	12. Pikachu vs Kisame!

**Yay I got another review!!!!! So happy!!!!!!!! So, what good would come from Pikachu's entry into the competition? Stay tuned to find out!**

"Okay……..why is Pikachu in the fight?" Marth said, sweatdropping. It was a 1 hour break before the next round. Everyone was talking about the matches just before, and why Pikachu was in the tournament.

"Ummmmmmm, because Master Hand says so?" Roy answered unsurely.

"Maybe Pikachu bribed Master Hand!" Mario said darkly.

"Pikachu wouldn't do that!" Peach chided Mario "Don't spread rumors Mario, otherwise no spaghetti for you tonight."

"Noooooo!!!!!! Anything but the spaghetti!!!!" Luigi screamed, kneeling before Peach.

"Uh, Luigi? Peach was talking to me." Mario said, sweatdropping.

"Oh." Luigi got up hurriedly.

"Mario does have a point though….." Y. Link said.

"Why would Pikachu want to be in the sword fight?" Nana asked.

"We've never seen him use a blade before." Popo finished.

"Beeep! Bebebebeeeep!" Mr. G&W said.

"Maybe for the money?" Ness said.

"Money?!" The others exclaimed.

"Duh," Ness said, rolling his eyes. "The winner gets a $10,000 cash prize as well as the other rewards."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Roy and Marth screamed.

"Poyo?" Kirby was wondering why the two were screaming.

"Curse you Link!!!" Roy screamed.

"Curse you blue shark guy!!!!" Marth said

"We could have won $10,000!!!!!" they cried.

"_Money lovers" _Mewtwo said disdainfully.

"What…….you can never get enough money….." Marth said.

"_Yes you can"_ Mewtwo showed him the amount of money he has in his bank account. Marth fainted.

"Nice going, Mewtwo." Roy glared at Mewtwo as he grabbed the prince before he fell and hurt his royal noggin.

"_What? He fainted of his own accord…" _Mewtwo said.

"Never mind. Come on, the break's nearly over. We need to get back to our seats!" Y. Link said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The first match for the third round shall be Pikachu vs. Kisame!" Master Hand announced.

The crowd muttered when Kisame and Pikachu walked into the ring.

"You're gonna regret fighting me, rat." Kisame leered, baring his sharp, filed teeth

"pi………" Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Let the match begin!!!!" Master Hand said.

Immediately Kisame swung Samehada at Pikachu, who dodged and powered up his blue lightsabre. This lightsabre was covered in crackling electricity which left a blue aura whenever it moved.

"Lightsabres…….I should have guessed." Samus sighed, shaking her head."

"WOW!" Link exclaimed "Incredible! Pikachu managed to build a device which can produce a stable blade of pure energy. That must be a very powerful weapon to use!"

Samus smacked herself on the head.

Pikachu blocked another assault by Samehada with his lightsabre. Kisame was forcing Pikachu down with brute force when he noticed the electricity moving from the lightsabre to his Samehada.

"!!!" Kisame tried to draw away. He disengaged but the electricity stunned him for a split second, allowing Pikachu to land a kick in his face.

"Oof!" Kisame reeled backwards, and Pikachu attacked, stabbing repeatedly at Kisame. Kisame blocked them all, but the bandages around Samehada were cut off.

"You're going down rat!" Kisame snarled "Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!!!" Water started gushing from his mouth at an alarming rate and swept towards Pikachu.

"Pi!!!" Pikachu jumped above the torrent and jabbed down at the water with his blade.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!" electricity crackled up the water towards Kisame.

"Not again!!" Kisame said as he stopped the jutsu. The arena was now drenched with puddles of electrified water.

"_Normal suiton doesn't work on him. I'll have to engage him in close combat. But if we lock blades too long, I'll get zapped. If I can hold him down with water clones though, I could get to strike at him."_ Kisame thought.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" four water clones formed around Kisame. Kisame nodded and they all charged.

"PI!!!!" Pikachu charged his lightsabre and released a swath of electricity that took out one water clone. He stabbed another water clone before the other two slammed him into the wall, pinning his arms.

"Pika!!!" Pikachu cried in pain.

"Got you now, huh, rat?" Kisame leered and swung Samehada down.

Pikachu charged electricity into his tail and swung it up, blocking Samehada.

"?!" Kisame was too shocked by the block to notice the electricity streaming up his blade. Kisame was stunned again and Pikachu defeated the water clones with his tail and retrieved his blade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOW! Pikachu might actually win this!" Marth commented.

"I never knew Pikachu was this strong……" Zelda muttered.

"_Pikachu hasn't revealed his true strength yet…." _Mewtwo said.

"?!! Really?" The others asked.

"_One day you'll see." _The psychic cat said cryptically.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pikachu rolled under Kisame's swing and leapt up between him and his blade. As Pikachu was about to strike, Kisame stomped his foot.

"Water Release: Geyser blast!"

A geyser erupted under Pikachu, blasting him into the air.

"Pikaaa!!!!!" Pikachu cried as he soared into the air.

Kisame leapt up and swung Samehada at Pikachu, who used his Electro Iron Tail to block it. He then locked his lightsabre against Samehada and swung his tail into Kisame's face.

"Gaaagh!!!" Kisame reeled back and landed on the ground.

"PIKACHUUUUUU!!!" Pikachu used Thunder. A huge bolt of electricity streaked towards Kisame, who raised Samehada and blocked the bolt. The shark-scaled blade started absorbing the energy, but was soon overloaded and caused an explosion, sending Kisame skidding back.

"Water Release: Shark Water Bullet!" Kisame said. Water from all over the arena gathered around Kisame, forming a shark shape. It flew towards Pikachu, who dodged. At the last moment, the water shark aimed downwards at Pikachu's feet, knocking him over. Kisame tried to finish the fight as Pikachu was on the ground, but the little mouse sent electricity across the rugged terrain. Kisame had to leap to avoid it, giving Pikachu enough time to get up. Pikachu went on the offensive, pushing Kisame back once more. Kisame stumbled backwards, desperately blocking Pikachu's attacks. A sharp jab and Kisame was bleeding from his right leg.

"Arrgh!" Kisame said in pain. The electrical residue from the wound started numbing the leg. While it stopped the pain, Kisame also couldn't feel his leg and it was hard for him to move the stiff limb.

"You little rat! I'll crush you!" Kisame formed more hand seals.

"Water Release: Multiple Shark Bullet Jutsu!" The water from four of the electrocuted puddles rose and formed into sharks.

"Pi!" Pikachu jumped backwards as the sharks headed for him.

"Water Release: Chaos Wave Jutsu!" Kisame aimed and spat a stream of water at where Pikachu was dodging.

"Pika!!!' Pikachu was blasted by the jutsu, and tumbled to the ground. He just managed to get up and run before the sharks were upon him

Kisame wasn't done yet, though.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Two dragons composed of water burst from the ground from some unseen water source deep below. As they too joined the assault on Pikachu, the shark man did another jutsu.

"Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" An arc of water rose before him, and a colossal burst of water erupted from Kisame's mouth. The water dragons seemed to ride on the wave as they charged.

"PIKA!!!!!" The electric mouse cried, for now he had four water sharks, two water dragons and a huge wave after him. Pikachu started jumping around the arena.

"Water Release: Multiple Geyser Blast!" Everywhere Pikachu landed on the ground, the ground started to crack as a few seconds later a fountain of water erupted. Kisame still wasn't finished yet as he raised his hand for another jutsu.

"The guy still has chakra??!!" Samus exclaimed.

"That fish sure is powerful!" Captain Falcon said.

"I reckon Pikachu hasn't a chance. Look! The arena is basically one big pool now!" Ganondorf said.

"_Come on, Pikachu, what are you doing?" _Mewtwo said urgently.

"Oh!? Kisame has become stronger than I thought." Pein said.

"No wonder he was able to take the four-tailed Jinchuuriki down with ease." Konan commented.

"This is his final jutsu. No one who has been on the receiving end of this jutsu has survived." Itachi said.

"Hmmm……Tobi shall enjoy witnessing Kisame-sempai's super attack. But Tobi doesn't want the cute little mouse to die. He was a good fighter. Tobi is a good boy for thinking for the mouse, isn't he, Zetsu-san?"

"Yes. Tobi is a good boy…." The venus flytrap ninja's white side said _"__**I wonder what electric mice taste like….." **_his black side said.

"This is my final jutsu combo, rat." Kisame leered "You'll be destroyed by this. Water Release: Great Tsunami Jutsu!"

The ground in front of Kisame was separated by a horizontal split as water burst in a wall and crashed down. The foam and spray from the jutsu obscured the audience's view.

"Incredible! Kisame has filled the entire stadium with water! How will Pikachu survive this assault?" Master Hand said in excitement.

From amidst the obscuring mist, Kisame's voice ran out.

"Summoning Technique: Leviathan King Technique!!!"

Kisame appeared, standing on the head of a giant aquatic beat at least twice the size of Gamabunta.

"PIKAA!!!" Pikachu yelped in fright. The gigantic behemoth was nearly upon him, as were the wave, sharks and water dragons. Pikachu suddenly closed his eyes and stood there, not moving.

"PICHU!!!!" the little baby mouse cried at the sight of his big brother just standing there.

"Has Pikachu given up?" Zelda said urgently.

"_No. He is preparing…." _Mewtwo said.

"For what?" the others asked.

"Pi……." Pichu said.

"_Yes…..you'll see"_ Mewtwo replied.

"Piiiii…..ka……..CHUUUUU!!!!!!" Pikachu cried as he was suddenly enveloped in a ball of electricity.

"Huh?!" Kisame said as the ball of electricity charged at him.

"That's Pikachu's Volt Tackle, but I've never seen it at that sort of power…." Link said.

"If he had used that on your butt I would not want to know what it looks like now." Fox said wryly.

Link blushed and rubbed his butt gingerly.

"That hurt my butt for weeks." He admitted.

"_You see? Pikachu hasn't lost yet." _Mewtwo said.

The Volt Tackle rushed around the arena, charging through the sharks and dispelling them. The water dragons rushed at Pikachu, and he stayed there in midair. Just before they hit him, Pikachu released a spherical blast of electricity from the Volt Tackle, knocking the dragons back into harmless pools of water. Pikachu then rushed the leviathan, bashing against it multiple times. The beast had several scorch marks on it from the collisions but wasn't weakened. It opened it's mouth and blasted a ice beam at Pikachu.

"Pii!!" Pikachu swerved and dodged it. The Volt Tackle, being made of solid electricity, was susceptible to being frozen. After Pikachu dodged his ice beams, the leviathan opened his mouth again, and released a huge blast of air. The air blast knocked Pikachu back into the wall. The Volt Tackle was intact though, and protected Pikachu.

"Pika!!" Pikachu gritted his teeth. If he got too close the leviathan would freeze him with the ice beam. It he was anywhere beyond 10 metres of the target though, Volt Tackle was useless. Pikachu glanced down at the ocean of water in the arena and changed his strategy. He gathered the electricity in the Volt Tackle into his blade, making it at least 20 metres long. Only a thin armour of electricity protected him and levitated Pikachu.

"Oh? So you think a big sword can save you? Get him!" Kisame commanded. The leviathan rushed Pikachu, opened it's mouth and swallowed him.

"Hahahaha!!!! You lose rat!!!" Kisame cackled evilly at the leviathan, seemingly talking to Pikachu.

"Well, it seems Kisame is the win……hold on, what just happened?" Master Hand said.

For Kisame had uttered a surprised yell when a blue blade of electricity pierced the leviathan's head from inside and impaled him on its tip. Kisame and the leviathan dematerialized, leaving Pikachu floating in midair, holding his sword up high.

"Well, Pikachu seems to be the winner!!!" Master Hand announced, to the surprised audience, who began cheering.

"Incredible!! Pikachu won!!!" Ganondorf was amazed.

"Pichu!!!" the baby mouse said and everyone in the class except for Mewtwo and the two princesses scowled and gave him some money.

"?" Peach was puzzled "Why the money?"

"_They were betting on whether Pikachu would win or lose." _Mewtwo smirked.

"Link! You should be ashamed, gambling with a baby!" Zelda said, glaring at him as she picked Pichu up in her arms. The little mouse happily snuggled up to her.

"Your brother did well today, Pichu." Zelda said. The little mouse nodded cheerfully.

"Pichu, chu chu pi!" He replied.

"Oh yeah! Link, it's our matched after the break! Hurry, let's go!" Zelda exclaimed, for she had forgotten all about their match.

"Sure. I can't wait to see how much stronger you've become." Link said. The two went down to prepare amongst the good lucks and farewells of their class.

**So, next chapter is Link vs Zelda! Sorry for the long updates as I started college (high school in America) this year and am still adjusting. Anyway, R&R please!**

**pikachuwei **


End file.
